Help!
by Nicole13-1991
Summary: A young shewolf is on her own and on the run.What happens when Toboe finds her and tries to help? My first fanfic! Plez R&R!
1. Chapter One

**Hi, I'm nicole13-1991 and this is my first fanfic story. I just heard about this site 3 weeks ago. So I hope you enjoy my story.Remember I own Ma'kiiyah, Dakota, and Capri.**

**Help!!**

_Chapter One_

Toboe was walking in the woods (in his human form) looking for something to snack on when he heard a soft cry. He looked behind a giant oak tree and found a girl who looked about 9 or 10 years old.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"W-Who are you?" the young girl questioned.

"I'm Toboe and you are?"

"Ma-Ma'Kiiyah" she said.

" Well 'Ma-Ma'kiiyah'," Toboe laughed, "Why are you crying and how come you're by yourself?"

Suddenly there was a loud bang nearby making the young wolves jump.

"We have to get out of here now!" exclaimed Ma'Kiiyah and grabbed Toboe by the wrist and ran. Toboe noticed that she was very fast and had great agilitiy .

'Could she be a wolf?' he wondered. Ma'Kiiyah stopped and listened carefully. She then doubled over and cried.

"What's wrong, Ma'Kiiyah?" Toboe asked kneeling down towards her. "I can't get away" she replied.

"Get away from what?" Ma'Kiiyah didn't answer. " Maybe I can help" Ma'Kiiyah looked at the boy with tears in her eyes. Toboe took her by the hand and started leading her somewhere. They walked in silence until Toboe asked " You're a wolf, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" asked Ma'Kiiyah.

"'Cause I'm one"

"Oh. Where are we goin'?" she asked.

"Where my friends are." replied Toboe.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, Hige,Tsume, and Kiba. They're a bit older than me, but they're cool" Ma'Kiiyah smiled sweetly, but she was worried. What if they come after them. The whole situation came back to her.

Flashback

"_We're tired of bein' yo test rats!" yelled a boy around 15._

"_Dakota, don't you'll get us in trouble." whispered Ma'kiiyah._

"_I don't care!" he yelled, "He shouldn't be able to do this to us!"_

"_Hmm. Dakota, you must have a lot of bravery to do that." Xiao replied calmly, "Do you, Capri, Ma'Kiiyah, agree with this boy?"_

_Both girls hesitated to answer, but they silently agreed with Dakota. "Well I'm just going to have to put you out of your miser." said Xiao._

"_Ma'Kiiyah…" stated Dakota._

"_What?"_

"_Run!" All 3 wolves strated to run. The girls followed Dakota while Xiao's goons followed with their guns. Capri had ran into another room while Ma'Kiiyah, followed by her brother, ran outside._

"_Just keep running!" yelled Dakota._

_**Bang!**_

"_Dakota! Screamed Ma'Kiiyah_

End Flashback


	2. Chapter Two

**I don't have much to say so here's chapter 2.**

**Help! Chapter Two**

It took Toboe and Ma'kiiyah about twenty minutes to get to the cave where Toboe's friends were.

"Toboe, where've you been?" exclaimed Hige.

"Just here and there," he answered.

"You know you shouldn't be own your own for long periods of time." said Kiba leaning on the cave wall with his arm crossed.

Hige walked over to Ma'Kiiyah who was hiding be hind Toboe.

"Who is this?" he said sniffing her.

"Well… um…" started Toboe. Hige continued to sniff her when he realized "She's a wolf!"

"What ?!" exclaimed Tsume and Kiba.

"Well yeah. Guys this is Ma'Kiiyah. Ma'Kiiyah these are the guys; Kiba, Hige, and Tsume." said Toboe.

"You reek of the industrial park" said Hige moving back a little.

"Well I was recently there" she expressed. The wolves looked at her with confusion on there faces. What would this pup be doing at an industrial park?

"I was running away" Ma'Kiiyah explained. "From what?" Tsume spoke up. Ma'Kiiyah hesitated and stared at the cave floor. Toboe walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's going on' He gave her a warm smile.

"Well I was running from awful men who want to kill me, like they did my-" She stopped herself and ran out the cave.

"And why are we listening to this little girl?" asked Tsume.

"Because Ma'Kiiyah needs our help" spoke Toboe.

"Whoa! Who said anything about helping her, Toboe?" said Hige, "I mean she's got people after her."

"I agree with Hige, Toboe." said Kiba, "We already have enough on our plate."

"That's why! Those people just want us for testing and to open Paradise but those other people want to kill her!" explained Toboe.

"People want us dead too" said Tsume. "But she's small, alone, and on her last life line." he argued.

"Alright, since you put it that way. Go get her and we'll talk" decided Kiba.

The young wolf got excited and went to search for Ma'Kiiyah; she was sitting on another giant oak tree thinking about her older brother, Dakota. He had taking care of her for the longest. The pack they were in rejected them after their mom died. She was their only link to the pack. It was hell afterwards.

Toboe found her reminiscing behind the tree.

"So, who killed your… person/ thing?" he asked.

"A guy named Xiao's goons killed my brother, Dakota, for trying to escape with me." explained Ma'Kiiyah.

"Form what?"

"Xiao used me, Dakota, and a girl named Capri as test subjects. When we tried to escape, I got away but they killed my brother" she expressed.

"And Capri?"

"Don't know" she replied.

"Well the guys all agreed and we're gonna help you against this Xiao character." said Toboe.

"Really! You guys are wonderful!" exclaimed Ma'Kiiyah, hugging Toboe. He then led her back to the cave.

**Thanks for reading this far. Special thanks to _blondenbeautiful_ for my first review. Plez send more reviews!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry for taking so long. I had some extreme writer's block. Thanks for being patient with me. Well here's chapter three.**

**Chapter Three**

The two young wolves hurried back to the cave. They didn't want the others to change their minds. When they got there Ma'kiiyah explained to the others about what happened to her before. After her story, the gang sat in an awkard silence.

"So ya have people after ya, huh?" asked Hige.

"Yes," replied Ma'kiiyah.

"How long have you been on your own?" asked Kiba.

"Um… about 3 months. They all most caught me once last month." she said.

Toboe was amazed that she was able to survive that long as she was. She's half the size he was when he was first on his own. He didn't even last 4 weeks on his own before he found himself depending on the others.

Everyone sat and stared at the fire for hours untill everyone was sleep except for Tsume and kiba.

"I think this girl is up to something" said Tsume.

"What makes ya think that?" asked Kiba

"I mean she just comes out of nowhere with this story and you guys believe her" he explained.

"I never said that I believed her-" he was cut off.

"She could be working for Jagura or someone" Tsume explained, "Maybe she's workin' for this Xiao person"

"Look, I don't fully trust her either. So we're just gonns have to wait a see" Kiba whispered 'cause Ma'Kiiyah stirred in her sleep, "Besides what harm can a little girl do?"

A lot" he murmured.

Soon enough both wolves were asleep.

The next morning they woke up with a surprise. Hige, with kean sense of smell, smelled a human close by.

"Hey guys," he whispered, waking them up, "Guys, there's a human , a few of 'em"

"Where?" asked Kiba groggy.

"Near by. No, very close" Hige warned, " We gotta get out of here!"

He and Kiba woke up the others and warned them. Soon there were gunshots and yells. The wolves shot out of the cave in their wolf form. Ma'Kiiyah got a quick look at the men and knew exactly who they were. Lost in thought,(as a human) she tripped up. Noticing this, Kiba went back to help her. One of the men who were close shot his gun at them just slightly missing Ma'Kiiyah's head. The wolves ran until they lost the men. They stopped to rest.

"You're bleedin', Kiba" said Toboe looking at his arm.

"Yeah a bullet got me. No biggie" said Kiba grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry you guys!" cried Ma'Kiiyah.

"What for?" asked Hige.

"Those men, they work for Xiao" she explained, " I guess they tracked me down and you got hurt in the process. I'm sooo sorry" She tried to fight back the tears swelling in her eyes.

"It's okay we've been in situations likes this before" said Toboe putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah besides it's just a scratch" he insured

"Still I'm sorry" she replied.

Hey look!" exclaimed Toboe pointing , "There's a city near by. Should we go?"

"Yeah, maybe we'll find some food and get a band-aid for Kiba's boo-boo" Hige laughed.

Tsume grunted and gave Ma'Kiiyah a suspicus look and ran after the others, she followed. The wolves ran and entered a beat down called Bom Central City. (Made up city by the way) By the look of the city you could tell why they called it that. The city was dark and errie, spooky and damp, and smelled of rotten things. It wasn't a pleasant place to live.

As they walked down the streets of Bom Central City, they noticed all the dirty people, the creepy people, and the crazy people. There were crack-heads, drug-dealers, and homeless people. Ma'Kiiyah was scared so she walked close to the others.

"Mmm! You smell good!" exclaimed a drunken stranger from behind Ma'Kiiyah. The stranger wore dark, ripped, dirty clothes that hung off his body. His skin was so dirty that it blended in with his dark hair and clothes. And his breath smelled vagly like alcohol . Actually, Ma'Kiiyah wasn't sure if the person was male or female.

"AHHH!" she screamed and ran into Hige who bumped into Tsume.

"What you do that for?" yelled Tsume.

"Hey I didn't do it, Makayla did it" said Hige.

"I'm sorry, that man, I think, he-he scared me" she explained, "And my name is Ma'Kiiyah!"

" 'iight, _Ma'Kiiyah_" laughed Hige,

The wolves walked further down the street. The further they went, the creepier things got. Toboe and Ma'Kiiyah really didn't like this place, it made them nervous. '_Why did I suggest we come here?' _toboe asked himself mentally. Hige felt sick to his stomach thinking about eating in a place like this.

Little did they know that someone was secretly following them. This person walked closer and closer to the wolves. Then suddenly the man quickly grabbed Ma'Kiiyah and ran in an ally.

The boys had turned around and saw the man take her.

"C'mon guys we gotta help her!" exclaimed Toboe.

They all ran after Ma'Kiiyah and the mysterious man into the ally. But when they got to the ally, they were gone.

"Where'd they go?" asked Hige.

"I don't know" said Kiba.

"Ma'Kiiyah…" whispered Toboe.

**Again, I'm really , REALLY sorry about the wait. You know with school and homework and friends (Ying-Darkness, lol). Besides I'm already working on a novel called _A Continuous Destiny._ So again, I'm really sorry. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hi and sorry again for taking so long. I've been pretty busy lately wit projects, book club, and this dance I'm in. But anyway on wit the story!**

Help! Chapter Four

"We gotta do something guys!" exclaimed Toboe.

"What? If that guy could disappear with Ma'Kiiyah that fast then he's probably long gone" said Hige.

"Maybe you can sniff her out." Toboe responded, "You said yourself that your nose can smell a dog take a poop 10 miles away."

"Have to agree with that, Hige" said Kibe.

"Alright, but expect no guarantee" he said, jumped on the roof and started to sniff.

What's the point?" asked Tsume, "The girl did say there were people after her, right? She did say that she escaped and ran away from these scientists. So why are we looking for her?"

Toboe glared at Tsume for a moment and said, "Because we care. Right, Kiba?"

"I guess, I mean no one wants to be experimented on." he answered.

"Hey guys I got a sent!" yelled Hige. The rest of the wolves jumped on the roof with Hige and his nose. They jumped over buildings in the wolf form to go faster.

Meanwhile with Ma'Kiiyah

The strange man had a good grip on her; even her wolf strength couldn't break the grip. He then loaded her in the back of a white van and got in the front where another man was waiting.

"Where are you taking me!" yelled Ma'Kiiyah

"You know where we're goin' wolf," said the man, "There's money on yo head"

"Money? On my head?" she asked.

"Yeah, Xiao's offering a lot of money for a wolf and we're gonna get it!" said the other man.

"What if I'm not a wolf, but a normal human girl?" The whit van suddenly stopped, making Ma'Kiiyah fall forward. The two men looked at each other quizzically and then at Ma'Kiiyah, who was rubbing her aching head.

"You're messin' wit our heads ain't you?" asked the driver.

"Maybe, maybe not" Ma'Kiiyah replied, "I mean do I look like a wolf to you?"

"No. " the men said in unison.

"So why would you risk bein' out in jail for kidnappin' a young girl because you think she's a wolf?" she said slyly.

"Do you think we should let her go, Bob?" asked the driver.

"Yeah Tom. Don't want to be put in jail do we?" asked Bob. The men jumped out of the van and let Ma'Kiiyah go. They then sped off. Ma'Kiiyah smiled to herself as she walked back towards the city to find the others.

"Are you sure we're goin' the right way, Hige?" asked Kiba.

"No. I-I think I lost it. All I smell is alcohol and gasoline" said Hige.

"At this rate we'll never find her!" exclaimed Toboe.

"I'm wit the runt" said Tsume. "We'll never find her"

"Find who?" said a voice behind them. They all turned around to find Ma'Kiiyah standing there behind them.

"Ma'Kiiyah! But how'd you get away?" asked Toboe.

"I tricked the guys who had me by telling them that I was a human," she explained.

"Clever," responded Hige. The wolf pack then continued on with their journey… at least until they started t hear noises.

"What the hell is that!" shouted Tsume, "It's drivin' me crazy!"

"Oh sorry, my stomach's talkin' to me." Hige sheepishly said.

"Well, we haven't eaten in a while. Maybe we should find something to eat." Suggested Kiba.

"Yeah!" said Toboe. So they all went in search for food.

**I know! I know! Kinda lame and short. I just realized that I thought I put ch.4 on when I didn't. So I really, really, really, reeeeeally sorry. And there's a special sorry for Ayanna, who threaten me at school. I'm sorry! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Hi, I'm back with Chapter 5 so enjoy!**

_**Help! Chapter 5**_

Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Ma'Kiiyah continued down a dry, dirt road toward the next town. This town was slightly bigger than Bom City and less homeless-like. It was late evening and businesses were still busy. The streets were full of towns people. Kids were screaming, yelling, and running around while their parents shopped.

The air was full of great smells of perfumes and a variety of food which made the wolves mouths water.

"Oh, that smells good!" exclaimed Hige, rubbing his stomach.

"Yea, that does smell wonderful" agreed Toboe.

"But how are we gonna get any of it without _mula_?" asked Ma'Kiiyah.

"Ya steal it, duh" said Tsume.

"But there's so many people here. We would definitely get caught." she explained. "She's right and by the time things die down things will be closing." said Kiba.

"You're awfully quiet, Toboe, what's up?" asked Hige.

"Oh nothing." He replied. He actually had a strange feeling that someone was following them. The pack soon came up to a cart with freshly baked goods on it. They smelled heavenly.

"How 'bout here?" whispered Kiba.

"Any place is fine wit me" said Hige.

"Alright on my count just GGR (go, grab, and run)" he ordered, "1…2…3!" the wolves ran to the cart and each of them took 2 pieces of bread or doughnuts and sped off.

"Hey! Come back you thieves!" the baker yelled, "Somebody stop them! They're thieves!" many heads turned toward the yells; they kept running. Some people even tried to catch them. That's how they got separated. The crowd got a little more crowded and separated Toboe and Ma'Kiiyah form the others. The others didn't realize it until they got somewhere safe.

"Hey where's the runt and the girl?" asked Hige, breathing hard.

"They must've got lost in the crowd" Kiba replied. Meanwhile they were trying to find Kiba, Tsume, Hige.

"Come on, Ma'Kiiyah. We got to find the others" said Toboe.

"Where did they go?" she asked. But she didn't get an answer. She looked around and didn't see Toboe anywhere.

"Toboe! Toboe, where are you!" Ma'Kiiyah exclaimed, holding her bread and looking around. By the time Toboe noticed that Ma'Kiiyah was gone, he had caught up with the others.

'Toboe!" yelled a familiar voice, "Toboe! Where've you been?"

"Oh hey Hige" he responded as the others appeared.

"Hey runt, where's the girl?" asked Tsume.

"I don't know. She was right behind me just a minute ago." answered Toboe. "I guess she got lost in the crowd again" They then went to find her. She was in an isolated area near where she got lost.

"Ma'Kiiyah!" she turned at the sound of Hige's voice.

"Ah, there you guys are." she said. "I was hoping you would find me"

"Well we did so come on. We gotta find somewhere to crash for the night" said Kiba. As they started to walk off, Toboe had that strange feeling again. But when he looked to see if anyone was following them, there was no one there.

"C'mon, runt, before you get lost again and I'm not lookin' for ya!" Tsume called out. _'Some friend you are'_ he thought as he ran to catch up and shaking the feeling away, only to regret it later on.

**Well there ya go, chapter five. I hope to give you chapter six soon; if I don't get to sidetracked with working on publishing my finished story_ Basketball Girl_, Vacation Bible School next week, and keeping on schedule with reading a chapter a day of _Daughters of the Moon# 7: Moon Demon _and rereading**Harry**_ Potter and the Goblet of Fire _to refresh my memory for the movie that comes out in November. Well until next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK! I don't own Wolf's Rain.**

_**Help! Chapter Six**_

Finally they reached an abandoned warehouse just outside town,

"We should be safe here for a while." stated Kiba as he sat on the floor. The others followed. Hige quickly devoured his baked goods in a heartbeat but didn't looked satisfied.

"Man, I wished I would have got more." stated Hige, "I'm still hungry"

"You're always hungry" Tsume said eating his bread. Everyone sat quietly for a moment as they ate, Hige, who had nothing to eat anymore, noticed that Toboe wasn't eating.

"What's wrong, Toboe?" he asked.

"Nothing." He answered quietly.

"Whatever what's wrong for real?" Hige urged, "You're not eating and I know you hungry"

"Nothing, really and I was just thinking" He then took a big bite out of his bread and mumbled "See, I'm eaddin'" Hige glanced at him for a minute and rolled his eyes. Toboe and everyone else finished their bread. Soon they all fell asleep soundly. All but Ma'Kiiyah. That night nightmare plagued her mind.

Nightmare

"_Please… stop…" moaned Ma'Kiiyah There was a bright light shinning overhead and dark figures hovering over her._

"_Leave me alone please." One of the dark figures stuck a needle into Ma'Kiiyah's arm. They hung up the pouch of red liquid on a pole. (U know like those IV things in the hospital) Ma'Kiiyah cried as the liquid traveled through the tube and into her body._

"_No!...It hu-…hurts!" she screamed in between forced transformations from being a human to wolf. The changes were so quick that it was painful. "AAAH-ROOO-AAAH-ROOOO!" she screamed / howled._

"_It took a minute but it finally worked" stated one of the figures as the transformations slowed down. When it finally stopped; she was a little brown wolf, drained of any energy._

Toboe woke up hearing whimpering and scared moans coming Ma'Kiiyah. He crawled over to where she was sleeping. He noticed that she was slightly shaking and that her eyes were squeezed shut.

"Ma'Kiiyah, Ma'Kiiyah wake up." He whispered. She suddenly woke up and jumped up breathing hard.

"You okay?" asked Toboe.

"Yea. It was just a dream or memory in dream form" answered Ma'Kiiyah calming down.

"What was it about?"

"Xiao and his crazed experiments. I guess I'm still scared that they'll catch me."

"Don't worry you're with us now. Now it's best to go back sleep we may need it" suggested Toboe lying back down. "G'Night."

"Good night, Toboe" Ma'Kiiyah said lying back down.

**Well I'm not at Vacation Bible School anymore, that only lasted a week. For the past 3 weeks I've been at day camp. Oh, an It might take me a while to get a new chapter cause the new Harry Potter book comes out this Saturday an I'm gonna be reading it. But you never know. Please Review. **


End file.
